Diary of a Nerd
by Tecnower03
Summary: This is Timmy's first year at Red Fountain. He strives as he progresses to be a specialist, a friend, and most probably to find someone.
1. First Day At Red Fountain

**[Author's note: Timmy is my favourite among the specialists, and this story is to pay tribute to him. I'd suggest you to go through my other story "Midnight Heroes" first, so that you can understand what happened previously in their life.]**

* * *

**First Day at Redfountain**

As I've told you, my new school is named 'Red fountain school for heroics and bravery'. There were excessive numbers of squads present at the dining hall. I didn't like to eat, which however was a cause of me being lanky. I knew none would take me as one of their squad members, but they would actually need some tactics, strategy and brain work. I'm proud to say that I come in a full package of those 3. Plus I could do some navigation too, provided they appoint me.

I don't know how cereal is good for your health, but I definitely won't refuse to devour it. When I scooped in a spoonful of cereal into my mouth, I saw a group of strong and heavy built boys coming towards me. Think, Timmy! What possibly have you done to them?

"Hey! Timmy, is it?" The blonde boy of the group spoke.

"Yes, but believe me I didn't do it."

"What are you talking about? We just wanted to sit with you!" The fringed brunette boy of the trio said.

"Just tell him already!" The burgundy haired boy burst in.

"Riven, you're not supposed to speak to Prince Sky like that." The blonde answered.

"Let him go, squire Brandon." Prince Sky, the brunette said.

"Oh, phew." Riven said.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"Well you see," Brandon tried to say but Riven broke in, "We need dweebs like you in our squad."

"What he meant was that we need a consulting tactician for today. And Headmaster said that you could be the best. So, care to join the squad temporarily?" Prince Sky asked.

"Okay. When do I have to report?" I said.

"Now. You do have your sword, right?" Brandon said.

"Actually I prefer non violence,"

Riven burst in again, "Just say that you still wear a diaper."

"But I have a plasma gun as my weapon of choice. Pretty good thing, can stun targets."

"Sounds good to me. Lets go." Prince Sky said.

WOW! I never saw a ship this tiny! In Zenith, the local buses are bigger than these Red Fountain airships.

"I'll call dibs this time." Prince Sky said while fastening his seatbelt.

"You did it before, no fair! This time I call dibs." Riven said.

"Riven!" Brandon yelled. "I think, in honor of Timmy helping us for today, we let him call dibs."

"I'd love to, but I'd rather not." I smiled.

"Ooh! Has our brother a girlfriend?" Prince Sky remarked.

Girlfriend? That too mine? That thought always made me sneeze.

"Absolutely not." I grinned, though actually I blushed.

"Well, the call is from Princess Stella. So sorry Timmy, that's my previous dibs." Prince Sky laughed.

The ship landed on Earth. I had always heard or seen about Earth in PDAs. Now I'm seeing it practically. I fished out my plasma gun because the others readied their swords. I saw a pretty distressed looking Ginger headed girl, trying to fight some trolls.

"Dibs." Brandon grinned, "Sorry guys, but that's now mine."

"Aww, jeez." Riven smirked, "We're only sixteen. We'll get tons to call dibs."

"Timmy, tell us your stats." Prince Sky yelled while raising his sword, "The trolls are numerous and I don't think we can beat them."

"Unless you target the main power source. From my opinion I'd say we target that yellow one. Riven and Brandon, please engage yourselves. Sire, you target the blue ones while I'll distract them all."

"We trust you, Timmy."

"I know. I trusted someone and she kept her promise."

Later when we won we were introduced to Bloom, a strange and mysterious Earth fairy. I also met Prince Sky's 'dibs' Princess Stella, the princess of Solaria and fairy of the sun and the moon. They'd join Alfea, the fairy school next to ours the next day.

I was promoted from the consulting tactician to the permanent tactician of Prince Sky's squad. Now I belong to a heroic squad. I do hope our days get better.

Ciao.

Timothy.

12th September.


	2. The Mission

I've got my own dorm room, next to my squad members. A whole room for me. I don't have any objection, because I'm usually not like Prince Sky or his squire Brandon or that brat Riven. Prince Sky is the prince of Eraklyon, but honestly speaking I've not yet seen him boasting. I am not yet accustomed to the cadet system, which is why I'm seen yawning or being clumsy. As today, I went to class without my shoes. Luckily Brandon saw me and arranged to get me out to wear my proper uniform. Our teacher Codatorta is very strict about rules. Riven forbade me to mess with him, because many had been expelled due to misconduct. I never could misconduct anyhow, except of that punch I gave to Cos. But he deserved it, right?

"Timmy? Mission ahead." Brandon yelled from the next room.

"What? We just came from a mission yesterday."

Prince Sky came in wearing his stockings half,"Dude, being a specialist is not easy. You get called now and then. But just think of the bounty!"

"Like the monsters you get to kill." Riven said while polishing the sword.

"Like the dignity you get." Brandon applied gel to his golden locks.

"And the ladies!" Prince Sky exclaimed.

I tried to give a facepalm expression.

"Umm, I wanted to ask something. I was wondering if I could man the ship today." I said.

"No way. You can't drive this big thing." Riven said.

"Actually I can. If we calculate the probability based on your driving the previous day, I can drive better than you." I said.

"Are you trying to say that I'm a bad driver?" Riven sprang into my collar. Prince Sky stopped him.

"Let's leave it to yourselves. Brandon, you don't mind going with Timmy today?"

"Of course not, sire."

"Fine. Then we take two airships today instead of one."

Brandon urged me to enter an Eagle at the nest. I entered, while Riven and Prince Sky into the other.

"No wonder we're slow." I commented while fastening my seatbelt.

"Why?" Brandon asked.

"This ships are outdated technology." I replied, and piloted to activate the ship into flight mode.

"Do you refer anything?"

"No. Repairing it would take two mechanical geniuses."

"I'm surely not one, right?"

We both laughed. I was sure that I was better than my squad members at driving. Brandon helped me at navigation, and we flew straight at the X mark. None arrived as expected. Brandon became so astonished that he said that if he were Prince Sky he would make me the pilot of the team.

Riven landed ten minutes later. By that time I modified the ship's fuel tank.

Riven yelled out some swear words but I pretended that I didn't hear a thing. Our mission was to retrieve some wild herbs for scientific experiments. Prince Sky and Riven went far. There's something weird about the squire. Sometimes I felt a vibe that he was not what he was. He was more than a squire. It's his duty to protect the prince, and he left the prince out alone with a questionable character.

"Mission successful, guys." Riven showed us a disrespectful sign. I again pretended that I had not seen it.

Brandon whispered something to prince Sky. He smiled and said, "I, hereby present Timothy with the power of Piloting as he showed an extreme skill today."

"Thank you, your highness." I said.

"Sky. Call me Sky." He said. "I was wondering though, I heard the freshmen of Alfea have arrived. Why don't we go there and give them a welcome visit on behalf of the Red Fountain Freshmen Community?"

I pushed my glasses, "Well, you forgot that tomorrow we _are _going to Alfea."

"The Homecoming Festival! I totally forgot!" Brandon exclaimed.

"What happens there?" I asked.

"You meet lots of pretty girls." Riven yawned while entering his ship.

Brandon and I went into our ship.

We had to face Codatorta.

"Students! You are supposed to act like students! You don't steal airships!"

"Sir, we could explain..." Prince Sky tried to say but Codatorta growled.

"Repeat this and you'll be expelled! And you," He pointed at me,"Stand straight! Be a specialist! Who appointed you as a specialist!"

Riven smirked, "The Headmaster, who else?"

"Shut up!" He yelled.

"Actually sir, it was my idea." Prince Sky said. "They just accompanied me for the squadron code."

"IS IT? Huh? Well then I've got the perfect punishment for you." He smiled devilishly. "You'll carry the crates!"

Riven said, "Well then it's not a punishment for him. Because that's how the fairies will see him first and notice the details of his biceps!"

We all smiled gently. After coming out of Codatorta's room, Prince Sky pinched Brandon, "You'll help me, right?"

"Of course!" Brandon grinned.


	3. Lost and found

**Chapter 3: Lost and found**

I had ironed my uniforms because Codatorta would personally check each student's state. I also found time to polish my boots. This homecoming dance was important, and I shouldn't miss it. But I don't want to dance and the most important thing is that I can't even. Well I'd just stand there, play with my batteries and pass the evening out. Oh! That reminds me, I have to talk to my father, to see what Zenith is up to, and if he had started inventing.

"Hi, dad. How are you?" I asked.

"I'm just fine, son. But I'm worried about you." He said.

"Don't be, dad. I'm doing fabulous."

"It's not your curriculum activities that I'm afraid of! Son, I'm afraid of the thought of you passing your life all by yourself."

I started to blush, "Dad! I'm only 16!"

"Exactly. 16 and still single."

"Dad, please stop. I promise you'll be the first one to know if I engage in a relationship. Ok? I think they have given the lunch bell. I'll see you soon."

"First comb your hair!" Dad screamed.

I found out where my squad sat. It's quite easy to find it. You rarely see a burgundy haired boy. From burgundy, I remembered a certain person and I started to hiccup. Riven hit me on the head, Sky gave me water.

"Well, Timmy, there's a tradition that you get hiccups when someone calls out your name."

"If it's true then it's my dad." I drank the whole glass of water.

"I'll be meeting my dibs Stella today!" Prince Sky exclaimed and got up from the table.

Riven made an irritating sound which hurt my ears.

"Eesh!" I tried to cover my ears. I don't know what he gets by acting like this.

"Poor baby is hurt! Where's your mama, baby?" Riven taunted. I controlled myself and became serious.

"She died when I was born." I completed my meal and got up. I didn't want Riven's sympathy.

"Well, at least your mom was better than mine." He whistled, "She ran away with someone else."

I said nothing. There was an eerie silence. It was nothing, just two boys staring at each other who had different problems.

"You know, I hate everything in this universe. Except of me." Riven broke the silence.

I tried to smile, but tears came out instead.

"I have to get ready for evening. See you later, ok?" I kind of ran away from the spot.

We are heading towards Alfea. I drove the RF Eagle again, as a punishment for 'borrowing' an aircraft. Believe me or not, I could hear giggles from a couple of miles. Fairies can be so loud! When we were inside the premises, I looked around to see how grand it was, until I saw the red headed girl peeking from a window. I recognized her, we rescued her from the trolls. What was her name again? Oh yes, Bloom. It was not in civic courtesy to stare at a girl, so I turned my head away. I looked at Brandon as he called dibs on her. But it looked like that he didn't notice her, because he was busy helping Prince Sky load the crates. What is inside of that crate anyways? I wondered. Something fairies would like?

We entered the grand hall, and I saw a lot of girls. That made me sweat, because I wasn't exactly the communicative type of boy. After a while the specialists of my group decided to spread out, so that we could be more comfortable.

Was this a good time to play with batteries? Maybe not. I spotted Bloom again, but this time she rushed to a group of fairies. I could see three fairies there, one blue haired and red dressed, the other being brunette had worn a pink dress, but the other one I couldn't see as the red dressed girl covered her. They seemed to turn worried, and all of them started to run to another direction. I roamed around to find my squadron members. I found Riven playing Angry Pixies on his cleverphone. He selected a secluded place so I didn't have the courage to interrupt him. I found Sky and Brandon muttering words. They surely acted weird. I had a suspect on them, but they didn't hurt anyone yet. I tried to make a conversation with them.

They jumped out as if they had seen a ghost, but due to their superb acting skills they covered it timely.

"Man, what a good timing!" Sky tried to chuckle.

"Why, your highness? Did I interrupt a royal discussion?" I kept calm.

"No!" Brandon grinned. "But the things in the box are being very weird."

"Weird? As in?"

"As in..." Brandon was interrupt as the slithering sound was heard again.

"Fine. Weird enough. We're giving reptiles to a fairy school."

Suddenly the box enlightened up. The slithering and hissing sound stopped.

"Did the box just lighten up?" Sky screamed.

"Ah, leave it." Brandon said.

"I never could understand magic." I remarked.

"Let's scoot. More fairies have arrived now I guess." Sky said. We walked forward.

It was the grand hall again. I found an empty couch and sat down immediately. Batteries, you're going to be evaluated by Timmy! I fished out the batteries from my pocket, when I saw Brandon asking Bloom for a dance. Smooth move, Blondie!

As I extracted the plutonium stick aside, two of the battery bodies fell down and started to roll.

"My bloody 56 units of currency!" I yelled. I even started to crawl to find it, I didn't even realize where I was. I just couldn't let myself lose it.

Someone bent down in front of me to pick something up. I saw a pair of powder blue boots, and I stood up.

"I'm affirmative that you're looking for this." A fairy voice spoke. I snatched the battery, and was going to thank her. Instead, I stared at her face.

The same pixie cut hair, the pale skin tone, determined face, huge teal eyes. Only the spectacles were missing.

"Tecna!" I exclaimed.

She curved her face a bit. "As far as I remember, yes."

"You made it to Alfea?"

She said in her cold, anti emotional voice, "You seem to be a tadt disappointed at this mere fact."

"No. It's a bit weird to find you here, that too thus."

"So what, you expected me to go jump at your neck and scream 'Oh my that's Timmy, my ex crime partner!', huh?" Tecna looked around to make sure none heard her. She lowered her voice, pressurized my shoulder and said, "Listen. People here don't know anything about me. They only know that I'm Tecna, a technology fairy and scholar from Zenith. So, zip your mouth."

I tried to joke, "Wow, you've turned feminine."

"So did you." She remarked. I was still afraid of her, though I had made fun of her.

She turned around, "We don't know each other. Act normal."

We separated our ways. It's almost been a year, but she hasn't yet changed. I don't know why she is pretending to be someone else. Anyways, who cares?


End file.
